Friendship or Destruction
by Kushima Mihamo
Summary: Suzaku is still in pain after Euphie's death and now wants revenge on Lelouch who he knows is Zero. What will Suzaku do now? Can he destroy his childhood friend or forgive him for what he's done? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Memories**

**Author's note: This is all happening after the death of Euphie…so if you haven't gotten that far in the series…sorry for the spoiler…**

Walking solemnly down the school stairs all I can see are my black shoes and my uniform. _Even though the girl I love is gone, I still go on.. And it's all because of that damn Geass._ _Euphie! Euphie!_

Visions of her rushed through my head and I had to fight to hold the tears back. Rivalz showed up in front of me and was waving his arms wildly. I sighed as he started yelling, "Suzaku, we have an emergency meeting right now!"

"I can't make it. Sorry."

"What!? We need you though! The prez insists on it!"

"Just make an excuse for me, would you?"

I lightly pushed him aside and continued on, my depression and anger growing within me. There was nothing I could do to not think of Euphie, the princess that I been assigned to protect. I started to swagger a bit and grabbed hold of my head.

Lelouch had been avoiding me lately and so I tended to avoid him in return. We may have been friends since childhood, but it seems as though there's a drift between us now. He shouldn't have become Zero…then maybe…we could still be

"Friends?"

I turned around. "Anya?" She said nothing and continued walking. _A strange one, she is. _

I sighed and continued walking, trying to keep my still painful heart from returning to the thought of Euphie. I noticed Rolo not far off and wondered what he was up to. He was carrying a rather large package seemed to be trying to hide as he snuck off with it. _I should follow him…just to see what he's doing…_

I followed him back into the school building and noticed he was taking the ways that Lelouch usually took to ditch class. In the end, I saw him enter the Student Council room where they were supposedly having a meeting, but Lelouch could have had Rivalz try and trick me into going there, but Lelouch had his memory wiped and replaced with fake memories, so he shouldn't even know that he has a Geass.

After he had gone into the room, I pulled it open a crack to see Lelouch, Rolo, Rivalz, Shirley, and Milly all talking. _I guess it is just a normal meeting…but I need to find out what's in the box._

Rolo placed the package on the ground in front of everyone and started opening it, but everyone blocked my view, so I couldn't quite tell what was in the box. Suddenly I fell into the room and saw what all the fuss was about. They were the cat accessories that everyone had worn before.

Rivalz smiled at me and pulled out the cat body costume. "Remember this, Suzaku?"

Shirley said, "I sure do. You were certainly cute in it Suzaku."

Milly teased, "But not as cute as Lelouch was in it, right?"

Shirley blushed and Lelouch glanced her way as Rivalz put the cat ears on him. He then pushed Lelouch over to me and asked Shirley, "So…who's cuter? Suzaku or Lelouch?"

I flushed, "Hey! I thought this was an important meeting!"

Milly broke in, "This is important. We need to discover who's cuter. So let's vote! All in favor of Suzaku being cuter, raise you hands."

Rivalz interrupted, "Wait! He's not in his costume yet." He smirked and pushed me into a nearby closet. "I'm not letting you out until you get changed." He threatened.

I sighed and got undressed. As I did I heard Lelouch's voice, "Come on, Rivalz, let him out. Don't make him put on that ridiculous outfit."

I looked down into the darkness and suddenly began thinking of Euphie again. I dropped to my knees as I pulled the costume on. After I zipped it up I just sat there for a minute and closed my eyes, pondering about Lelouch and the Geass…and thinking about Euphie…once again…

**Author's Note: This is a flashback**

"You are my knight…but don't you think you take your job too seriously?" Euphie giggled.

"Princess!"

"Please…call me Euphie…all of my friends do." She smiled.

I knelt down on one knee and said, "Alright!"

She giggled again and pulled me up. "Please stop kneeling. We're supposed to be having fun and relaxing today, Suzaku. You said you were going to show me the school."

"And I will. We're going there right now." I smiled.

I felt a warm grasp on my hand and looked down as Euphie slid her hand into mine. She peered up at me and smiled, a small blush across her face. I turned my head the other way so as she wouldn't see that I was flushing too.

Arthur appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Euphie, rubbing his body against her leg. She released my hand and knelt down to pet Arthur.

"That cat! He hates me, yet he follows me everywhere."

"Oh I don't think this cat hates anyone." She picked him up and held him up to me and I reached to pet him, but hesitated for a moment. "Go on, Suzaku." She smiled and I reached my hand closer to the cat and he bit down on my finger.

"Ow!" I yelped and drew my finger back and blew on it. "See? I told you he hates me."

She put Arthur back on the ground and he ran off chasing a butterfly. "No…I think he just thought you were playing."

"Oh sure…defend the cat."

"If that cat was me, you would defend it." I stared at her and then started laughing. She pouted and asked, "What? Was what I said funny?"

I wiped a tear from my eye and said, "Actually…it was just the way you said it." We both smiled at each other and were lost for a moment until a loud explosion shook the ground. "Oh no! I need to get you out of here! Now!"

**Author's Note: Flashback over!**

_That's right…Lelouch ruined it for me that time too…but at least he didn't kill her then…why…why did you kill her, Lelouch!? You put the Geass on her, so why kill her after that? Was she just a pawn to you!? You will pay!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends or Enemies?**

Rivalz slid the door open to find me staring at the ground. My heart continually filled with hatred towards Lelouch every second that my heart pounded in my chest. I gritted my teeth together to hide it as I noticed that Rivalz was staring at me oddly.

"Suzaku, everything alright?" He queried.

I shook my head and looked up at him, fully aware of reality once again. I rubbed the back of my head with embarrassment and replied, "Yeah. I just spaced out."

"Yeah I could tell. You looked like you were having constipation or something. Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No…Really I'm fine."

Rivalz shrugged and I noticed that Lelouch was walking over to me, extending his hand to help me up. I took it and was brought to my feet.  
Thanks. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Lelouch looked at everyone and asked, "Will you excuse Suzaku and me for a few moments?"

Milly looked shocked, "Wh-a!?"

Shirley looked down at her feet and went to the other side of the room, Milly following. Rivalz trailed after both of them shortly after and soon the room cleared out so everyone could give Lelouch and me space.

I looked at Lelouch with confusion. "Did you need to talk with me about something?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Wha-?"

"Friends tell friends things…so…what's with the glare lately?" Lelouch said nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

I didn't know what to say. "Have I been glaring?" I laughed. "I'm sorry. Rivalz was right. I must have constipation or something. I should go to the nurse to-…"

I was cut short by Lelouch, who grabbed my arm as I turned away from him. "You should come over again sometime. To the clubhouse I mean…You don't have to come over all the time, but sometimes would be okay, right?"

I simply said, "…Yeah…" Lelouch smiled and let go of my arm. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah…I didn't want the others to get jealous that I was inviting you over and not them." Lelouch looked at his wrist watch and said, "Oh geez. I need to go! Rolo and I have stuff to do. Later Suzaku!"

"Later." I smiled lightly as Lelouch left me alone in the empty room. Confusion held me at a standstill. _Why are you still treating me as a friend? You…you killed Euphie! I know you have your memories back Lelouch! I know it!_

**Author's Note: Flashback engaged! Fire at will! (This is when they were still kids and when Britannia had not taken over Area 11 yet. )**

"Lelouch! Lelouch, come on! Can't you keep up, slowpoke?" I laughed.

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. "Hey…you're the one…that's…going too…fast."

I laughed some more. "We're never going to reach the lake with that attitude. You need to get in shape and stop playing so many board games!"

I ran towards the lake and hid behind a tree, so I could surprise Lelouch. As he slowly ran and came to a halt at the lake's edge, I slowly walked out from behind the tree and then ran at him. "Huh?" Lelouch moved out of the way and I dived head first into the water.

"Gah!" I came up and spat water out of my mouth. "You dodged me!"

"Was I not supposed to?" He chuckled.

I laughed and walked out of the water. "No you weren't."

"We can try again if you like."

"No that's alright. But what am I going to do with these wet clothes now?"

"Dry them of course."

"But we have no dryer here."

"Use the air silly. They'll dry eventually."

I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever you say Lelouch." I went behind a bush and slid off my shirt and then my shorts. I hung them on a log hanging tree branch and then walked back to Lelouch.

I sat down next to him and noticed him staring at the lake. "We should've brought Nunnally with us."

I disagreed, "But she's still too little to go swimming, Lelouch."

"Yeah…but she would've liked to come, just the same."

I smiled, "You really love you little sister, huh?"

"Yeah…she and I will always be together." He smiled and then went on, "Just like you and I will, right? We'll always be friends won't we?"

I paused for a moment, but then shook it off and smiled back, "Of course we will be! We're best friends to the end." We grabbed each other's hand, making the whole event a deal of a sort.

**Author's Note: Flashback disarmed. Please continue on…**

_Back then…we really thought our friendship would never end…so why…when Lelouch and I have this chance to start anew…do I feel that we can never be friends again? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovery**

"Kururugi!"

As I walked into the military research and development building, Cecile called my name. "Cecile!" I waved.

She sighed and said, "Suzaku...you needed to be an hour ago. We need to run some tests on you and the Lancelot."

I bowed, "I'm sorry. We still have time don't we?"

"Yes...but only if you get ready right now."

I nodded, "Understood." I ran to the back room and changed into my outfit and then boarded the Lancelot. "Ready?" I asked through the communicator.

Lloyd spoke back, "Yes. You know the routine."

"Yes." I said and started the nightmate up. We did this once or twice every week to make sure that the Lancelot was still functional. It took about thirty minutes and then it was done. I usually spoke to Cecile after that since Lloyd usually left. But today I decided to drop by Lelouch's since he invited me. But I also needed to check on Nunnally before I did that.

As I collected my things, Cecile walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder, "In a hurry today?"

"I'm sorry. I need to check on the new Viceroy."

"Oh, are they going to be introduced on television today?"

"That's right. And it's my duty to protect her."

"Oh so it's a girl?"

I nodded and then left the building. "I'll see you later." I ran all the way to the Emperor's Palace and stopped at the gate. I was soon admitted to proceed after that and made my way to Nunnally. When I arrived at her room she wheeled herself around and smiled, "Is that you, Suzaku."

I smiled, "Yes Nunnally." I walked to her and kneeled in front of her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I have to go on TV today right?"

"That's right. Don't worry though. I know you'll be great."

"I just want Euphie's dream to become a reality."

I said nothing but felt my heart thud against my chest when I heard her name. _Euphie_. My eyes began to water and I stood up.

Nunnally asked, "Is something wrong Suzaku?"

I wiped my eyes and answered, "No...I'm alright." I smiled but left the room soon after because Nunnally had to get ready for her broadcast to the world. I chuckled to myself, "Ha! I can't even stand hearing her name without crying. How pathetic of me. If you saw me right now, Euphie, you would laugh." I entered a nearby restroom and stared into the mirror. I shook my head to try and clear my head, but to no avail. _Euphie...how can I even face Lelouch like this? _I stared at my reflection and smiled weakly. I regained myself and soon left the room and headed back to Nunnally.

I knocked on her door and a servant came out and simply said, "You have a two hour repreive. It seems that the broadcast will not be until then."

I nodded and decided to head toward Lelouch's place. _What if he's not home? _I shrugged and continued forward. When I finally arrived at his place I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked louder but it was still the same. _That's odd...he did say that he and Rolo we're going to be out...but they should be back by now._ I found an extra key in the student council room and unlocked Lelouch's door. When I got in there, there was no one in sight. "Hello?"

No answer.

"That's very odd." Something bumped into me and I turned around to see what or who it was. I demanded, "Who's there!?" A dark shape came into the light to reveal itself as Rolo. "Rolo?"

"Oh hi Suzaku."

"Where's Lelouch?"

"I don't know. Big brother said he would be back shortly though. Would you like to wait for him?"

"Well...I have two hours or less to kill...so I can wait for a little while."

Rolo flicked on some lights and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks though."

Rolo smiled and disappeared into another room. _I wonder why he didn't have any lights on. That's so peculiar._

I heard footsteps in a different room and got up to investigate. I walked as quietly as I could to what seemed to be Lelouch's study room. As I got in there the scent of pizza entered my nostrils and I saw a shape on the ground near his computer. I raised an eyebrow and flicked on the nearest light. I gasped when I saw the green haired girl we had been searching for. "You!" I pointed and got my cell phone out. But when I was dialing the number for Cecile and Lloyd, it felt like time had stopped.

Rolo appeared in front of me and I tried to point to the girl, but I simply fell to the ground. I looked down and noticed that I was tied up. When I could talk again I shouted, "Rolo! You traitor!" But as soon as I shouted this my world went black as I felt something hard and heavy clash with my skull. The pain sent my into a spiral of what seemed to be images of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet Memories**

**Author's Note: It's a flashback chapter! Enjoy!**

"Suzaku!"

_Huh?_

"Suzaku!"

_Huh? Who's calling me? Lelouch, is that you?_

"Suzaku! Are you okay?"

_No...it sounds like a girl..._

I opened my eyes to see a pink-haired girl in front of me. I stared at her and was consumed by beauty and her cuteness. I sat up and smiled at her. "Hey Euphie."

She giggled, "I was worried about you."

"Why? Because I fell asleep in the presence of a beautiful woman? You should scold me for that." I laughed.

She laughed and then stood up. And when she did, her dress seemed to bloom like a flower and made her seem even more elegant than she already was. _You're so beautiful, my princess. You don't know how lucky I am._ She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I stared ahead and saw the desimated ruins of the city and it painfully and quickly brought me back to reality. The dirty world around me that was consumed in violence and hatred. I didn't want to live in a world like this and I didn't want Euphie too either. _Why did you wake me up, Euphie? _

"Euphie...let's go someplace else."

She nodded and latched onto my arm. I felt I had to protect this delicate flower from the entire raging planet. And I would do anything to defend her, for she was my world. But I could not forget my mission...the plan that I had set out to do. To stop the fighting and the madness.

Euphie interuppted my thoughts, "Suzaku...do you ever wonder...what a world without hatred would be like?"

"Huh?" I turned to her slowly and in shock.

She went on, "What I mean is...do you ever wonder what a world of equality would be like? A world where everyone can love each other...a peaceful world..."

I nodded, "Yes Euphie...I've often dreamed of a world like that..."

She stared at me and then smiled. "Yes I thought you would. You're a kinder man than you think you are, Suzaku."

My face started to feel warm, so I looked away and she gently grabbed my cheek and turned my face towards her. "You don't know me, Euphie."

"Yes I do, Suzaku. I don't care about your past. What matters is how you feel right now."

I looked away and she released me. I didn't know what to say and she didn't want to force me to say anything. So we sat there in silence...sitting away from each other and thinking of nothing but far away dreams. At least that's what I was doing. I had no idea what was running through her mind.

I felt a light tap on my back and looked back to see Euphie's head there. "Euphie?"

She was quiet for a moment and then she said, "Suzaku...I want to take you to my piece of heaven. Can I do that?"

I nodded, "Lead the way, princess."

"I told you. Call me Euphie!"

We laughed and then she led me to blown up gateway. I hesitated at entering at first, but trusted Euphie enough to let her lead me through many singed complexes, twisting tunnels, and darkness. When we finally came back into the light again a beautiful field of green with pink and yellow flowers all around. I gasped at the purity of the place that I had entered. I felt like a sinner going into heaven. But that may have been because of my past...when I took the life of my father with my own two hands.

I shook my head to clear my mind and said, "How does this place remain untouched?"

"Even I don't know. All I know is that it's still here and I want the world to be this pure again."

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I whispered in her ear, "I think your knight can help you do that."

She blushed bright red, "Suzaku, what are you doing?"

I let go of her, "I'm sorry, princess. That was wrong of me." I knelt down.

She grabbed my hands and put them back around her waist. "I didn't say I didn't like it. You just surprised me is all."

I smiled and kissed her cheek and then moved my mouth to slightly glaze over her soft lips and I felt her tender lips gently kiss my own back. Our lips separated but then sought each other out and latched together once again. This repeated for awhile until I slid my tongue into her mouth, which made her blush uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and she closed hers and my tongue retreated back into its home. I kissed her once more and then smiled at her for a time. She smiled back. But that beautfiul smile that I tried so hard to keep suddenly turned into a frown. I looked behind me and saw plumes of smoke in the sky and a redness that englufed everything except Euphie. I grabbed her into me and watched as our garden of eden was incinerated before our very eyes. I heard her scream and felt her tears dampen my sleeve. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to hold back my rage at the world. They had now officially gone too far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anger and Hate**

My eyes slowly opened and I looked about the room wearily to see the green-haired girl sitting in front of me. I had a terrible throbbing in my head and my vision was terribly blurred. I groaned and attempted to speak, but found myself unable to do so. _What's wrong with me? I feel half-dead._

The girl spoke, "Suzaku...was it? Lelouch will be back soon. If you want to be friends with him again you will have to forget that you have seen me...or at least pretend to."

"C.C! Don't talk to him!" A voice came from the other room.

C.C. shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza into her mouth. My vision was slowly returning, but my head felt no better. I tried to reach up and grab it, but noticed that my arms were strapped behind my back tightly. I growled and struggled greatly to break free.

"Now, now. Calm down." C.C walked over to me and kneeled to look up at me. Her amber eyes peering into my own emerald ones. She set me free and I fell onto her. She simply pushed me off and went back to eating her cheese covered dish. I slowly got to my feet and regained myself.

I walked over to her and demanded, "I'm sorry. You must come with me."

Her mouth was full of food and she continued to chew it over and over, contemplating what to say. She finally swallowed and replied, "If you were sorry, you wouldn't take me."

I glared at her and grabbed her arm, "I was asked to capture you if I saw you. I will not let you turn Lelouch against me again!"

The girl said smugly, "Is that what this is about? Lelouch chose his own path. No one forced him down it."

I grew irritated, "Liar. You hypnotized him with your magic! Your geass!"

She shook her head, "No. I only give the geass to people. And Lelouch wanted it. He thought that with power, he could change the world and make it into a better world."

I was lost. "What!? If that's true then why did he kill Euphie!? Huh!? Why her!?" Tears fell down my face and I let them. I was filled with anger, hatred, and an overwhelming sadness. "Lelouch...he...Zero...stole her away from me. And you are the cause of it all!"

I unsheathed my sword and stuck it to her neck. I had the full intention of killing her on the spot. She smirked at me and asked, "Why did you stop, white knight of Britannia?"

Tears clouded my eyes and I grew more agitated and enraged. I sliced her neck but as soon as I cut her, the wound healed. "Wha-what are you!?"

"An immortal. I wish for nothing other than death. It will end this eternal nightmare that I have lived. I've seen the same thing happen time and again in this world and I know Lelouch will bring an end to it."

"No! I won't let you taint him again!"

"You still do not understand do you? You and him are after the same thing. A world without lies and hate."

I withdrew my sword and sat down next to her. I wanted to relax myself before I did something drastic. "When will he be back?"

"Soon. Don't you have to be on TV later?"

I nodded and asked, "Where is he now? Perhaps I can find him."

She shook her head. "No. Wait here. Even if you are late, the show will go on. Such is life. No matter who leaves this place, life goes on."

Silence came for a while and Rolo walked in to check on us. He looked around and saw nothing wrong, except for the fact that I was not tied up. But he probably figured that the girl set me free. The throbbing in my head had gone for the moment and I was at peace again, which I had not been for the longest time. I thought of nothing but the blue sky filled with clouds and Euphie watching over me.

A door swung open and a familiar voice sounded, "I'm home!"

I became uneasy and I trembled from top to bottom. I shook from anger, not fear. "Lelouch..."

He walked into the room we were in and acted surprised, "Suzaku...I wasn't expecting you. It's good to see you though."

I said nothing but stared at my boots instead of him. "..."

"Did Rolo treat you nicely? I told him to greet any visitors with kindness."

"Stop it..."

"Suzaku?"

"Knock it off! Stop playing dumb!" I snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!? You...You killed Euphie! I loved her and you took her from me! I will not forgive you!"

He stared at me, with such pained eyes. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting him to punch me or ignore me. Instead he walked over to me and let me use his shoulder so I could continue to stand. "I...am sorry...Suzaku...you see...I loved her too."

"What?" I stepped away from him and put my hand on the hilt of my sword. "You killed her! How could you kill someone you love!?"

Lelouch advanced slowly towards me and instead of pulling out my sword and killing him on the spot, I punched him in the gut, which knocked him to the ground. He looked up at me and said, "I deserved that."

"You have your memories back! You remember Euphie! You remember killing her!"

He shook his head. "I don't know what you mean. Everyone loved Euphie. She was going to put the world to peace and then she died. I am sorry Suzaku. You were the closest to her. You were her knight and you failed to do your duty. I know how you must feel...but you can't continue to blame yourself for what happened."

I didn't know what to say to him, so I stayed silent. There was a long stillness between the two of us. The whole world seemed to stop spinning and yet time seemed to continue to flow. "Well then...I should be going. The new viceroy will be announced today. I hope you tune in and watch."

Lelouch stood up, "Of course I will. And Suzaku..."

I turned as I headed for the door, "What?"

"We have a student council meeting tomorrow. Be there alright?"

I nodded and left without saying anything more. Being in that room with him did nothing but torment me. I decided to forget about the green-haired girl for the time being, but I would go after her again later. Afterall she was nothing but pure evil. A witch that would entangle Lelouch even more and make our friendship end for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Misinterpreted Confession**

I rapidly ran to back to the broadcasting station to meet Nunnally, but I arrived a few minutes late. I ran onto the stage and was immediately introduced my Nunnally, as if on cue. I bowed as she announced to the whole world that I would now serve as her knight to regain peace. After that was over I walked Nunnally back to her room and went home. _I have to go to school tomorrow. I told Lelouch I would attend that meeting. _

The next day I woke up late and rushed to get ready. I ran down the stairs haphazardly and putting my shirt on at the same time. I nearly tripped three times, but luckily caught myself.

As soon as I arrived at school the bell rang and it was apparent that I was late for my first class. _Dang it all! _ I swung the door to my class open and noticed that everyone's' heads turned towards me.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, "Hi. Sorry I'm late."

The teacher shook his head. "Sit down Kururugi. I won't hold it against you this time."

I bowed, "Thank you sir."

I sat down next to Rolo and took out my notes. He lightly glared at me, but nothing more than that. I shrugged it off and tried hard to concentrate. As soon as that class was over I had to run to the other side of the school for my next class. Then I had four more classes after that.

Half way through the day I felt weakened by all the weight in my school bag. "Man, these books are heavy."

Rivalz heard me complain as he passed me in the hall, "You think so too, huh? I was going to complain to the principal."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It's a crime to make us students suffer physically when we already suffer mentally." He laughed.

I laughed as well. "Yeah that's true."

He nodded, "Well I best be off to my next class. You have any more or are you going to the meeting now?"

"I have two more classes."

"Oh okay. So do I. I'll meet you there then." He waved and ran off.

I waved back and went to my next class. After my two classes I went to my locker and put the ridiculously heavy books away. I didn't really want to go to the meeting, but decided to go anyway, since that was the only place I could do my homework in peace.

As I walked into the room, Rivalz glanced over his shoulder at me and greeted me, "Hey Suzaku! The others are coming. We're just here early."

"Huh? But didn't you say the meeting started earlier?"

"Yeah it did, but it turns out that only Milly and Lelouch had the last two periods off."

"So…are those two coming?"

"Of course. But Milly won't be leading today's meeting."

"But she's president."

"Yeah, but someone else wanted to lead us today."

"Lelouch?"

"Surprisingly not."

"Then who?"

"You're looking at him."

I stood frozen for a minute and then chuckled. "I'm sorry, Rivalz. This is just a first for me."

He glared at me and pouted. "Hmph."

Rivalz and I sat in that room for at least fifteen minutes just talking about random things, until someone came along. That someone was Milly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We had a slight intervention outside."

I stood up, "Where's Lelouch?"

Rivalz laughed and asked, "And where's Shirley? Those two get together finally?"

Milly laughed, "No. But that was the intervention. I had to give Shirley a little push to help her out."

Rivalz laughed, "What'd you do, Milly?"

"I just gave her some tickets for something that Lelouch has been searching high and low for."

"Really? What's that?"

Our entertaining conversation was cut short when Lelouch walked into the room followed by a sad looking Shirley. Milly ran over to Shirley to console her while Rivalz and I stood helpless, not knowing what to do.

I eavesdropped on Milly as she whispered to Shirley, "What happened?"

She whispered back, "I didn't have the courage to ask him."

Milly loudly proclaimed, "Let me do it then!"

Shirley grabbed her arm and shook her head, "Please don't."

Lelouch stared at them and then glanced our way and walked over to us. "Is there something I should know about?" He whispered to us.

Rivalz shrugged, "I'm not getting involved in love affairs." He picked up his books and walked to the other side of the room.

I shook my head, "You obviously don't know when someone loves you."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Are you saying that you love me, Suzaku?"

My jaw dropped and shook my head. _Love you? You have got to be kidding me!!! You're the last person I would even like, let alone love! _

Everyone in the room laughed. "Look he's in shock!" Rivalz joked.

"It must be true then. Suzaku loves Lelouch." Milly laughed.

I gritted my teeth together and yelled, "I do not love him!!! I love Euphie! And I always will!!! There shall be no other girl in my heart!"

The room was enveloped in silence and Lelouch glared at me with those violet eyes of his. I simply looked around and left. I felt that I had overstayed my welcome. As I left the room I heard Rivalz murmuring to Milly and the others, "Man…can't he take a joke?"

_I guess death has wiped humor from my life as well. Maybe I should just work for Lloyd and quit school. I'm already a high ranking knight anyway. I just came here to watch over Lelouch._

As I left, with my head bent towards the ground a voice ran through my voice reminding me…to laugh.

_Laugh…it's okay to laugh Suzaku. Laugh through the pain and it won't seem so bad._

Those words…Euphie…


	7. Chapter 7

**Discontinued**

This story is to be removed and not continued. I just had no plot for it and it wasn't really going off of the original story line. So good-bye garbage load of words. Hope you guys don't mind me taking this off of here.


End file.
